Our Life (With Kids)
by missnewvillage
Summary: A day in the lives of Rachel and Santana Lopez-Berry, and their four children. Written for Pezberry Week - Having Children.


**Our Life (With Kids)**

Rachel Lopez-Berry woke up to a body crashing onto her.

"Mama, mommy! Wake up," their second youngest child, Carlos, yelled.

"Mijo, it's too early. Come lay down with us," Rachel heard her wife say.

"No, Mama! Despiértate. Mommy, tell Mama to wake up. Today is Sophie's party. We have to get ready!"

Rachel gave up on going back to sleep. It was clear that her son was not going to stop yelling until she and Santana got out of bed. She looked at her four year old son. "Did you brush your teeth yet?"

Carlos shook his head no. "Go brush your teeth and I'll wake Mama up." Carlos nodded and rushed toward the bathroom.

Rachel turned to face Santana. She was always awestruck at how beautiful her wife looked in the mornings. With no makeup on, her face looked smooth and soft and peaceful. She always found herself thanking God for giving her such an amazing wife.

Rachel placed a kiss on Santana's temple. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up." Santana groaned in response, not really making any effort to get up. Rachel placed soft kisses along Santana's jawbone making Santana shudder in response. "Honey, we have to wake up before Carlos wakes up the rest of the kids. If he wakes up Alexis we will never get ready for the party in time."

Santana groaned once more but rolled her body towards Rachel. With her eyes still closed she whispered, "I'm like Sleeping Beauty. If you want to wake me up you have to kiss me."

Rachel smirked. "Is that so?" Santana nodded, and Rachel leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Santana's lips.

Santana sighed as Rachel pulled away. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of her smiling wife. "Good morning, mi amor."

Rachel smiled as she whispered good morning in reply. After that the door to their bedroom opened and Carlos reentered the room. Bouncing onto the bed, he smiled at his mothers and said, "My teeth are brushed. Time to get up."

Santana pulled her son into an embrace. "Let's go make some breakfast, mijo."

Carlos leapt off the bed in excitement. "Pancakes, mama. Let's make pancakes!" Santana chuckled softly, kissing Rachel before following their son into the hallway.

Rachel and Santana had been married for sixteen years, longer than any of their friends from the New Directions. They became friends their last year of high school and kept in contact when Rachel went to New York and Santana went to college in Kentucky. After one semester, Santana decided to move to New York City to pursue a music career. She moved in with Rachel and Kurt and enrolled in the Tisch School of the Arts at NYU. After living together for a year, the two began dating and quickly fell in love. Rachel was scared by how fast things were moving, but she allowed herself to just go with what felt right. Two years after they graduated from college, Santana proposed to Rachel. It was unexpected and romantic - Santana proposed on her opening night on Broadway by reciting a poem she had written about Rachel. Santana had gotten down on one knee and told Rachel, "There's nothing I'd rather do than spend the rest of my life loving you, because that's the only thing I know how to do." Rachel said yes to her proposal, and the two got married a year later.

They spent the first few years enjoying their time together. As time went by they found themselves eager to have children. Santana carried their first two children, Mariana and Sophia, who were four years apart. Rachel carried their younger children, Carlos and Alexis. Mariana is thirteen years old with a temper that rivals her Mama. Sophia, or Sophie as the family calls her, is nine. Carlos is four and inherited traits from both of his mothers. Alexis is the baby of the family at a young 18 months. Rachel and Santana loved their children very much, but some days it was hard to handle the varying demands of their children.

Today provided an excellent example. It was Sophie's ninth birthday and they were throwing a party for her. All her classmates were invited, as well as family and friends. Rachel liked throwing parties for her children, but the age differences were now proving to be a challenge.

Mariana woke up shortly after Santana began making the pancakes. "Morning Mama. That smells delicious," she greeted. She turned her attention to Carlos. "Morning monster," she teased.

"Mama, Mari called me a monster," he complained.

Santana sighed. "Mariana, what did I say about picking on your brother? You are thirteen years old. Don't be mean."

Mariana rolled her eyes. "I was just joking Mama. No need to get upset."

Rachel walked into the kitchen with Alexis trailing behind her. "Oh no. What are you to arguing about this time," she asked.

"Mari called me a monster," Carlos said, smirking at Mariana.

"Mariana, you know your brother doesn't like when you call him that. Be nice or you won't be able to go to Kevin's house tomorrow," Rachel warned.

"Mommy, that's not fair. You said I could go!"

"Only if you behave. Today is Sophia's birthday and I need everyone on their best behavior. There's going to be about 50 people here and I'll need your help."

"If I help can I go to Kevin's house tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Mariana agreed to behave and Santana set a tray of pancakes on the table and went to wake up the birthday girl. Ten minutes later, Sophie entered the kitchen and everyone wished her a happy birthday, including a mumbled ha'ee erf'ay from Alexis, who had a mouth stuffed with pancakes. Sophie kissed Alexis on the cheek before piling pancakes onto her own plate. The kitchen was filled with their voices as they chatted about things for the party and memories of when Sophie was young.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time it was 1 pm. Rachel entered the kitchen to refill trays of hors d'oeuvres when she saw Carlos eating candy from the goodie bags. "Carlos Miguel Lopez-Berry, what do you think you're doing," she asked in her upset mom voice.

"Mom.. mommy hi. I'm not doing anything," he stuttered nervously.

"Really? You aren't eating candy right now?" Before Carlos could deny the accusations she added "and don't you think about lying. You know what happens when you lie."

Carlos gulped as he thought of the punishment. The time out chair wasn't the worst thing in the world, but Carlos didn't want to be on time out in front of all the people in the house. He looked up at Rachel with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I ate the candy from one of the goodie bags."

Rachel sighed. "Thank you for telling me the truth. Why did you do that?"

"I was hungry and I wanted some of the candy," Carlos mumbled dejectedly.

"You know that lunch comes before snacks or sweets, buddy. Next time tell me that you are hungry. Okay, bud?"

Carlos nodded. "Okay, Mommy. No time out chair," he asked meekly.

"No time out chair," Rachel reassured. Just then Santana walked in the room carrying a crying Alexis. "Someone's a hungry girl. I'm gonna give her some of the food," Santana said. She paused and looked at Carlos and Rachel. "Everything okay here," she asked.

"Oh yes. Everything is perfect. Carlos is hungry too. Would you make him a plate while I finish handing out the hors d'oeuvres?"

"Sounds good. Make sure you check on Mari. She's been too quiet."

Rachel chuckled. "You need to relax. Mariana is fine. She's probably in her room trying to avoid the tween invasion."

"That's what you think, but trust me. She is just like I was at that age. For all we know she could be at Kevin's doing God knows what unsupervised."

Rachel walked to Santana and leaned up to place a kiss under her wife's ear. "She's not having sex. You know her and Kevin are like siblings. I'll bring her downstairs. You just feed the youngins."

Santana grinned at Rachel. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Santana and Rachel were sitting on the loveseat in the corner of their living room, observing the party and their children. Mariana was teaching Sophia and her friends how to French braid their hairs. Carlos was talking with his male cousins from Santana's side of the family. Alexis was in the hands of Maribel Lopez as the grandparents cooed over their youngest grandchild.

Rachel turned to Santana. "Did you ever think this would be our life?"

Santana chuckled. "What? Us being those social parents who throw huge parties for their children? Or us having a teen, tween, preschooler and toddler?"

"The latter."

Santana thought for a moment. "You know, I never thought I'd have children. Or if I did then my wife would have been the one to carry them because there was no way I would ruin my body for a child. And even then I only wanted two children at most. But honestly? Going through pregnancy and giving birth to two amazing daughters are some of my proudest accomplishments. And having this family with you is more than I could have ever dreamed of. I never thought this would be my life, but I'm so glad it is and you are here with me."

Rachel cupped Santana's cheek and kissed her deeply for a few seconds, letting all her love for her wife pour through the kiss. "I wouldn't trade my life for the world. I love you so much, Santana, and I love the life we created. Even with all the arguments and diaper changes."

Santana grinned and laid her head on Rachel's shoulder. "I love you too, baby."


End file.
